


Now You See Me...

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has Loki right where he wants him. Possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts), [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/gifts).



Loki on his knees?

 

 

 

 

 

Not for long...


End file.
